Maybe It Isn't So Bad
by Ehlonna
Summary: Not your average Marriage Law fic....HGBZ pairing, hopefully worth reading - rating just to be safe...Hope you like!
1. Default Chapter

I've noticed that there are a lot of Marriage Law fics....though they all center around Hermione/Snape or Hermione/Draco...I've read maybe two that were Hermione/Weasly Twin or Hermione/Bill and I think I like those better, but for the sake of not being done before (at least to my knowledge) and because currently I am obsessed with this character, I've decided to do a Blaise/ Hermione marriage fic!

So I hope you like it, and please review when you're done....oh and this is my first fic like this so be gentle please?

**Maybe It Isn't So Bad**

Hermione Granger was a normal 18 year old teenager. Well if you call being top witch of her year and best friends of Harry Potter, savior of the Wizarding World, normal.

But at the moment, on this sunny Wednesday morning, Hermione wasn't feeling particularly appreciative to the Wizarding World. She, along with every other muggleborn witch, had just found out that the Ministry of Magic had created a Marriage Law.

This law stated that any muggleborn witch, of eighteen years, must be petitioned for by a pureblood wizard. This law was created for unity in the Wizarding World. Though it did not make many people happy.

So far Hermione had received three contracts, none of which she was willing to accept. The petitioners were Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy, and Marcus Flint.

Feeling sick, Hermione pushed away her breakfast.

"You feeling alright Hermione?" Harry asked, concerned for his friend.

"I'm fine, just thinking about the new law...I'm not sure what I'm going to do." Hermione sighed.

"I wish I could help...but-"Ron didn't even get to finish his sentence before Hermione cut him off...

"I would never ask that of you Ron, you're with Luna! And I'd never ask you to do that either Harry, even if you could, you're with Ginny."

Smiling sadly, wishing there was something they could do for their friend, Harry and Ron both hugged Hermione.

"Thank you guys" Hermione said smiling.

Suddenly an owl landed in front of the trio... "Not another one!" Hermione cried.

Taking the letter from the owl, she noticed there was no Ministry seal on it. Tearing it open she found a fancy piece of parchment with fancy writing...

_Dear Hermione,_

_You may not know who I am...My name is Blaise Zabini; I am a Slytherin of your year. Please do not be alarmed by that last statement. I know you are currently being offered contracts of marriage, I would gladly offer you one; except you do not know me and I do not know you well. I'd like to speak with you some more. It would honor me if you would meet me today in Hogsmeade, at the Three Broomsticks. I'll wait for you there around 1:00 P.M. I'll understand if you do not want to show, please consider though. _

_Sincerely, _

_Blaise Zabini_

Hermione was startled by this letter...looking up she saw another owl, this time holding a yellow rose. Puzzled she looked over to the Slytherin table...She spotted Blaise looking at her; she nodded at him and went back to the letter.

She knew who Blaise was, he was tied with her for top in their studies...he was also quite good looking too. A little taller than Harry, he had dark brown hair that reached his neck and curled a bit, his eyes were a dark blue almost midnight blue. He wasn't very built, but was long and slender. If he had been a little more out going more girls would've fawned over him.

Deciding to give him a chance she left for Hogsmeade with Harry and Ron.

At preciously 1:00 Hermione entered the Three Broomsticks looking for Blaise. She spotted him at a small table toward the back.

Going over to him, Hermione sat down, "Hello, Blaise."

Blaise looked up, surprise etched in his blue eyes. "Hi, Hermione. I'm surprised you came...a good surprised of course." He added when he saw her look of uncertainty.

Hermione smiled and there was a bit of an awkward silence.

"So, you said you wanted to talk?" Hermione prompted, beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"I know we haven't talked much in the past, I'd like to change that. Especially since I'd like to...never mind" Blaise suddenly blushed.

"No, what?" Hermione asked, curious.

"Well, I'd like to offer you a contract for marriage." Blaise murmured.

Hermione was a little taken aback. This attractive, smart boy...no man wanted to marry her? She wasn't sure what to say, but she could feel a blush creeping up onto her cheeks. She found she was very flattered.

"I'm very flattered, but I don't know you that well."

"I was hoping to fix that little problem." Blaise smiled... "Plus, I know the offers you've gotten haven't been too... what's the word? Satisfactory?"

Hermione sighed, "No, the offers I've got consist of two bigoted jerks who hate me, and a man old enough to be my father, who is _also_ a bigoted jerk who hates me."

Blaise grimaced, "Snape?"

Hermione cringed also and nodded. "Yup"

Hermione was finding it increasingly easier to talk to Blaise, and she was finding him to be funny, smart, witty, and a little bit sarcastic. They talked for hours and soon it was time to go back to Hogwarts.

"I really enjoyed this Blaise...I hope we can do it again soon?" Hermione asked as they headed back to the castle.

"Of course, how about we meet in the library tomorrow?" Blaise asked.

"That would be great."

Hermione stopped walking when she felt a hand on her arm. Turning to look at Blaise, she felt him place a warm hand on her cheek. Blushing slightly she looked into his eyes. She was a little startled when she felt his lips on hers, and her eyes fluttered shut.

She'd been kissed before, but nothing like this. She could feel little electric currents running through her body at his touch, and she literally thought she was going to collapse her knees felt so weak.

When the kiss ended they were both out of breath.

"Wow" Hermione breathed.

"You can say that again." Blaise laughed.

"Wow" Hermione laughed.

Hand in hand Blaise and Hermione walked back to the castle, Hermione thinking that maybe this new marriage law wasn't so bad after all...


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

-The last chapter, lol short I know, but it works…I hope.

It was a year since the marriage contracts came out, and Hermione was the happiest she'd ever been.

In just one hour she was getting married to the most wonderful man she'd ever known…yes, she was marrying Harry Potter!

JUST KIDDING!!!

In just one short hour she was getting married to the most wonderful man she'd ever known…yes, she was marrying Blaise Zabini.

"Hermione! Come here, I need to fix your hair." Ginny, her best girl-friend and maid of honour, said.

Hermione was dressed in a simple white gown. It was strapless with the bodice fitting tightly and flowing out into a full skirt. Her hair was curled into little ringlets and on top her head was a wreath of little white and pink flowers.

Ginny, who was finishing putting the flowers in Hermione's hair, was wearing a pale blue off the shoulder dress. She also had a wreath of flowers in her hair, though these flowers were all white.

Hermione could here from Ginny's room, where she was getting ready, Mrs. Weasly and her mum fussing about last minute arrangements. She smiled at the thought of all her friends and family together to see her marry the love of her life.

Up in Ron's room Harry and Ron were helping an extremely nervous Blaise get ready. (In case you didn't catch on yet, Hermione and Blaise are getting married at the Burrow)

Blaise was pacing around, fiddling with his cuff links and checking the clock every few seconds.

"Blaise, mate, calm down." Harry said, getting tired of watching Blaise pace.

"I can't…what if she changes her mind? What if I mess something up?" Blaise was beginning to panic…they'd only known each other for a little over a year, were they ready to get married?

"Listen, I've never seen Hermione this happy. And I know it's because of you…so stop worrying, you'll do great. You love her, she loves you, there's nothing to worry about." Ron said, placing an assuring hand on Blaise's shoulder.

Taking a deep breath Blaise responded, "You're right…ok, I'm ok…let's go."

"Sweet heart, it's time." Hermione's dad came to get her.

The back yard of the Burrow was amazing…It had never looked so beautiful, with its well groomed lawns and many flowers. There were so many people there too, friends from Hogwarts and jobs after Hogwarts, the whole Weasly family and their families, and of course Hermione's parents.

At the end of the aisle stood Professor Dumbledore, who was overseeing the service, and Blaise who, Hermione noted, looked extremely handsome, and Harry and Ron who were the best men.

Allison, Bill and Fleur's daughter, was the first to go down the aisle as the flower girl. Next to her was little Arthur, Charlie and Katie's son who was the ring bearer.

After them came Ginny, holding a bouquet of white roses. When Harry saw her, his breath caught in his throat. He promised himself that he would ask Ginny to marry him as soon as she graduated.

Finally the marching music started, signaling Hermione was about to walk down the aisle.

Everyone stood as Hermione started down the aisle with her father, she could see everyone smiling, and hear both her mother and Mrs. Weasly crying tears of joy, looking up the aisle she saw Harry and Ron, both looking very proud. Professor Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like mad, but all Hermione cared about was reaching the end of the aisle to be with Blaise.

Blaise felt faint when he saw Hermione at the end of the aisle, she looked more beautiful then ever. His eyes never left her as she made her way to him.

They finally reached the end, and Hermione's father gave her away, and she was standing by Blaise her hand in his as Dumbledore carried on the service.

Soon it was time for the vows, "Do you, Blaise Derek Zabini, take Hermione Jane Granger to be your wife in sickness and in health, through good times and bad?"

Looking into Hermione's eyes he said the two most important words of his life, "I do." With that he slipped the gold wedding band onto her finger.

Dumbledore smiled and continued on, "And do you, Hermione Jane Granger, take Blaise Derek Zabini to be your husband in sickness and in health, through good times and bad?"

Smiling, Hermione slipped the ring onto his finger and said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife…you may kiss the bride." Dumbledore announced beaming more brightly than ever.

Blaise took Hermione in his arms and kissed her like he'd never kissed her before.

They finally stopped to the cheers and catcalls of the crowds.

Smiling they headed down the aisle, hand in hand, to start their new life as husband and wife.

Leaning over to his new wife, Blaise whispered, "I love you."

Smiling, Hermione whispered back, "I love you, too."

And they lived happily ever after!

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if I can make it better…oh and this is the last chapter…well, bye!


End file.
